The Pirate and the Maiden
by Goddess of Life and Death
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped by PIRATES! along with her friend Sango.will love happen? read to find out. first fic. I'm starting to rewrite it, and hopefully i won't become lazy again and stop udating. Naraku will come in later chapters. Not a kagnar romance fic.
1. Kidnapped

My friend and I started out this fic, but suddenly, after a couple of chapters she decided to bail out so I'm the one left with this amazing story.

Disclaimer: I have not patented InuYasha, so I do not _own_ InuYasha. (A/N: I learnt about patents in Social today)

* * *

"Miss Kagome, where are we going exactly?" asked Captain Sango, she was wearing some baggy black pants that went down just past her ankles, she had white blouse on that was a little too big for her taste. Her long brown locks of hair were tied with up with a black ribbon to keep her hair out of her face.

"Well, I don't really know. All I told Daddy was I went to travel the world," replied a beautiful young woman with a red silk dress that looked like it weighed a ton, but was suprizingly very light. She had her raven locks cascading down her back making it look like she was more than the governors daughter, some people thought that she was a goddess, sadly were wrong. Her beuatiful blue eyes sparkled with excitement as this was the first time that she would be going on a ship without her father.

"Okay, can I decide then Kagome?" Sango asked the other woman.

"Sure Sango, be my guest," replied the woman known as Kagome

"Okay, France here we come!" yelled Sango as she jumped and punched the air. After that performance they both started to laugh and passerby's looked at them as if they were loosing their minds.

* * *

It was day 7 and still no land was in site aboard the Dove. 

"Sango we should have hit land a while ago." Kagome concluded.

"I don't understand it we should have been there by now, this map was made by the best sailors in all of England, " replied Sango as she started to tap her chin.

"Sango I just said that, but not in such a long sentence"

"Oh….um…sorry Kagome," Sango said sheepishly

"That's o.k," Kagome replied looking at her friend with a silly grin, which turned into a frown as she caught the worried look on Sango's face.

"I have that feeling again," stated Sango looking even more worried as she seen her friends confuzed face, "you know that feeling that I get whenever something bad is going to happen"

"Sango, I'm sure nothing's wrong, maybe your just getting sea…_bang_ !What was that!! " screeched Kagome as she fell over from the blast.

Sango and Kagome both looked at each other and then Sango helped Kagome up. They started to hear some yelling and they both looked to the right to see another ship that had black sails with a skull and crossbones on it.

" PIRATES" Sango and Kagome screamed as Sango pulled out her sword while Kagome's was at the table.

"Men take what ever you can find that's valuable!" A man shouted. He was most likely the captain. He had silver hair and his eyes were amber-gold and puppy-dog ears on his head. He was wearing black pants that were torn in many places, his shirt was the darkest red you could imagine he had on loop earring on both of his ears. He had two swords that were on his back and he had one sword on the left side of him and a gun on the other.

"Well the whole ship looks pretty valuable so why don't we just take it!" yelled another man that was probably the first mate. He had short black hair that was just long enough to put in a ponytail, his eyes were a dark purple. He had two earrings on his left ear, he was wearing white pants that were torn and stained, his top was a dark purple shirt that almost seemed black, it was torn at the sleaves. He had two swords on his hilt and a gun shoved in his pocket.

"Well then just take gold, kill anyone who gets in your way" the person with silver hair yelled out to everyone as he looked around the ship.

"Do women count as valuables?" the 'first mate' asked.

"Are they pretty women?" the silver haired man asked.

"Well they look pretty, pretty to me," he answered back.

"Then, they are valuables," he yelled at the other man as he ran across the planks, connecting the two ships, and not so suprizingly, heading toward Kagome.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, keep away from me," she screamed while running away but he kept running towards her. She ran past the table and grabbed one of her swords and a gun. _Just in case he attacks me._ But he never did. Suddenly, her foot got caught in her long red dress. She thought she'd hit the ground but she didn't. Instead she felt a strong arm wrap around her stomach. Her eyes widened, and she screamed, a very loud scream.

He then brought something up to her nose in a small powch that was open and looked like orange powder. Kagome screamed as he put the powch up to her nose. After Kagome finished her long scream, she tried to catch her breath but only ended up inhailing the powder, making her give a small sneeze.

'I wonder what they are going to do with us?' Kagome thought as she tried to fight a wave of nausea, then colapsing in the mans arms after she regurgetated her lunch.

* * *

I've decided to rewrite some of the chapters, and soon I will be rewriting the other chapters, but not for a couple of days. Please review, and I hope that my small number of fans will enjoy this rewriten chapter. 


	2. Dinner with the Captain

Here is another chapter for you guys hope you like it!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_Wha? What happened? Last thing I remember was that man holding me around my waist. Huh? Where is Sango? This isn't my bed. _Kagome thought as she lay in the strange bed.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around at the beautiful room she was in, the floor was made out of oak. There was two windows so you could see the ocean. The bed had a dark red for the comfater and black sheets, the pillow was also dark red. The walls were made of oak. There was a screen tochange behind if needed so. There was one huge glass door that took up about a half of the wall, the glass was fogged up so you couldn't see through it. Above the door was a painting of a little boy holding a ball with dog ears on to of his head.

_This isn't even one of my rooms._ Thought Kagome.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could. Sango came rushing into the room with a dress on her arm. "Sango where are we?"

"Miss Kagome, you and me only, have been taken prisoners on the pirate ship, everybody else was killed. I'm sorry Kagome, they forced me to tell you that if you don't join the captain for dinner and wear this corset, you will have to eat with the crew…gulp naked." Sango said.

"NAKED!" screached Kagome.

"Yes naked" replied Sango as she uncovered her ears.

"Give me the stupid dress." Said Kagome as Sango gave Kagome the beautiful dress that was made with heavy velvet it went all the way past her feet when she held it up to her and would probably drag on the floor when she had it on. It had purples and pinks and reds on it, Kagome went behind the screen to change. "Sango can you give me a hand please?" asked Kagome.

"Sure Miss Kagome, what is the problem?" asked Sango as she went behind the screen to help her best friend.

"I can't tie these stupid ribbons" stated Kagome just as Sango got there. There were lots af ribbons and strings to tie.

"Why are they tormenting me and not you?" asked Kagome when Sango was tieing up the ribbons and strings.

"Conceder yourself lucky, I have to have dinner with the most perverted man on the ship, I think is name was Miroku or something like that' but the worst part is that he asked me to bare his child!"

"GROSS!!!!!!" both girls yelled at the same time.Then they both started laughing.

Both of the girls decided that they should get going for dinner so they went outside of the cabin thing they were in and just before they left Sango grabed her sword.

They steped into a hall that had read walls and the floor was black, and nicely polished.

"Sango I sense at demon." stated Kagome

"It's okay, Miss Kagome." Replied Sango

"Where are my arrows and bow?" asked Kagome

"KAGOME." Kagome looked at the older girl with terror in her blue-ish gray eyes. Then Kagome began to cry. "They said if we follow orders they won't hurt us." Sango wipered into Kagomes ear as she pulled her bestfriend into and tight hug. Kagome nodded against her chest as she returned the hug.

"Thank-you Sango," Kagome whispered, "oh and Sango don't call me 'Miss Kagome' okay?"

"Sure Kagome."

"Uh Sango?"

"Yah?"

"Is the captain the demon?" Kagome looked really scared at the nod her friend gave her.

"It's okay Kagome. He gave me his word he wouldn't let his crew hurt you. And if he hurts you himself, then I'll beat him to a pulp, understand?" Sango asked, they both giggled and Kagome nodded her head. They walked to the cabin to the right. "Captain Inuyasha, Kagome is here." Sango and Kagome walked into the room where the captain was waiting. They curtseyed to him and he bowed to them. Then Sango left. Inuyasha walked over to her taking her hand in his and kissed her hand.

Inuyasha walked Kagome over to the table and pulled out her chair. She smiled her thanks.

"Do you care for wine, my lady?"

"No…. no thank-you I'm under aged. You know you don't have to hide your ears. I saw them when you attacked my ship. Which I'm still mad about."

"We are very sorry about that miss, but we can't help it. We're pirates. Now eat."

"Maybe I'm not hungry," she said crossing her arms over her chest. Just then her stomach growled. She blushed. He started to laugh.

"Eat now! Or I'll feed you myself," he said picking a fork and headed towards her. She stood up and ran around the whole cabin while he chased her with the fork. This game ended in about 10 minutes. He held her on his lap around the waist positioning the fork at her mouth. "Stop acting like a 3 year old."

"Maybe I am, but…" Inuyasha pushed the fork into her mouth.

"Good girl, now eat up." She shook her head. "So you're just going to hold it in your mouth." She shook her head no again.

"Then what are you going to do with it?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to turn to face her.

"Vis" Kagome said with the food still in her mouth Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, and spit all the food back at him, and it hit the worst place possible…his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?!?!?!?!?!?" Inuyasha half yelled half screamed as he whiped the food off his face.

"Well I don't think you want me to answer that" replied Kagome as she giggled.

"YES, I DO, NOW YOU WILL TELL ME NOW OR ELSE!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Or else what?" asked Kagome.

"I'll give you to the crew to share"replied Inuyasha.

Kagome then jumped off Inuyasha and ran past the table and grabed a knife on her way there unknown to Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha started to walk towards Kagome.

"You had better stop right there or I'll tell Sango you hurt me. And if she needs proof, I'll cut myself with a knife.(Pulls out knife from he sleave) Then she'll beat you pulp, hahahaha I'm sooooooooo smart!" She stuck her tongue at him.

"If you don't want our tongues to meet, I suggest you put that tongue back in that pretty little mouth of yours." She did as she was told and he smiled wickedly.

"You wouldn't dare." Said Kagome.

He started to walk toward Kagome again and said "oh yes I would."

"SANGO!!!!!!!!" She screamed. "SAN… mph mph." He ran to her and covered up her mouth with his hand.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH, or I'll be forced into doing something that I'm going to regret."

Kagome bit his hand and ran farther into the corner as he yelped.

"And so what is that, Mr. demon-pirate-Inuyasha-person?" Kagome asked.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you M-R. -D-E-M-O-N--P-I-R-A-T-E--I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A--P-E-R-S-O-N, does that answer your question."

"How did you know I was a demon?" his eyes turned fully red with ocean blue pupils. Then he began to charge at her.

"SANGO, help me, he's gonna kill me!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha struck at her with is claws.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed, When he cut her barly in the arm.

Just then Sango ran in with her sword drawn.

"Kagome is he really gonna kill you?"

"Yes his eyes are red, now save me," Kagome yelled after she dodged another swipe of Demon Inuyasha's claws.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Well we finished it again. REVIEW!


	3. 10,9,8,5,3,1

Inuyasha was in his cabin sitting at his desk doodling on some paper.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" the first mate questioned as he walked into the captain's cabin, "tell me what happened."

"Miroku, I don't know what happened. All I remember was that I was worried that she thought that I was evil. Since she is a miko, she could kill me quite easily," the captain replied still doodling on the paper not bothering to look up at Miroku

"Inuyasha this is more than what I think it is, isn't it?" asked Miroku as he looked at the sheet of paper.

"Yeah, I…I love her. From the moment I saw her. Even her scent drives me crazy."

On the sheet was a picture of Kagome in a long black gown with her raven locks in a low pony tail, the only thing different about it was that Kagome had little kitty ears on her head, she was sitting on a rock smiling at Inuyasha who was playing with a child that looked like about three years old. Kagomes teeth were differnet though she had fangs, and instead of having normal nails she had claws. Inuyasha was wearing about the same outfit but it wasn't torn or anything like that. The child had black hair with silver streaks running through it.the child had ears on top of its head, the child also had fangs and claws. The child was running toward Inuyasha in the picture.

Kagome stood there in shock at the picture and at what Inuyasha had said. She had been listening to the whole story through the door, and she opened the door to take a look at the picture.

_He can't really love me can he? And that picture was so cute! _She thought as she walked back to her room.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The whole crew sat at a large table eating eggs, some kind of meat probably fish, bread, and red wine.

The room had a oak floor. The walls were also oak and there were some random pictures around the room. There was a balcony that had huge glass see through doors. The doors were a dark oak that could have been mistaken for black, and that was pretty much the room.

Kagome was sitting beside Inuyasha at the head of the table and had Sango on her right. Miroku was on the other side of the captain with Koga (member of the crew) on his left. Koga was wearing some brown pants that were torn is some places and his shirt was brown and torn like his pants. His eyes were a brownish color. His hair was brown and long so he put it in a ponytail to keep it out of his face. He also wore a brown headband.  
Sango and Kagome noticed that most of the crew were demons and that the humans that were there were very strong.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's amber eyes starring at her. He probably knew she was blushing. But she continued to eat.

"Crew, once you are finished eating, we have to sail to the east," Inuyasha spoke but still starred at Kagome. Her blushing increased.

As they finished eating, Kagome left the room. Inuyasha decided to follow her. She walked down the carridor and made a shape turn. Inuyasha did the same.

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" screamed Kagome.

" Um…well…you see…" replied Inuyasha scratching the back of his head as he tried to think of a good answer.

"Inuyasha I'm giving you ten seconds to run" stated Kagome angrely.

"Ten"

Inuyasha started to back away.

"Nine"

Inuyasha started to back away even further.

"Eight"

Inuyasha started to run backwards as Kagome started to follow him.

"Five" Kagome said.

"Kagome isn't there a seven and six between eight and five?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nope, not in my book" replied Kagome.

"Three" Kagome said.

Inuyasha stoped and said "Now I know you can't count."

"One" Kagome replied.

"Oh shit" Inuyasha said as he turned around to find Sango standing there.


	4. What are they?

MERRY CHRISTMAS! ahve a merry christmas i might not get another chapter up soon but o well. and i need more reviews. hope you like this chapter

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Oh… um… hi Sango" said Inuyasha as he tried to get past Sango, who was taping her foot on the floor.

"Why hello Inuyasha, fancy meeting you here" said Sango as she held her arm up so Inuyasha couldn't pass.

"Yes very strange indeed, well I have to be going now" replied Inuyasha as he tried to get past Sango's arm but failed misberly.

"Inuyasha I think Kagome wants to talk to you" Sango said as Inuyasha looked behind him to see Kagome almost to where he was.

"Yes Inuyasha I neeed to talk to you" said Kagome as she almost tripped from the rug.

"well sorry Kagome I can't talk now I need to…um…check on Miroku" said Inuyasha as he passed Sangos arm. "yah that's it I need to check on Miroku"

Inuyasha passed Sango's outsreached arm and opened the glass doors and went to the deck. As Kagome was about to go through the doors Sango stopped her.

"Kagome you will get another chance to see if it is really him, but now is not the time" stated Sango as Kagome turned around and walked to her cabin to pout.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKkKKKKkKK

Kagome was in her room searching thourgh all the cobards and draws to see if she could find anything interesting, but sadly there was nothing.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Inuyasha was on the deck looking at the ocean when a woman in a long red ripped pants and a torn blouse.

"Inuyasha what is wrong, you seem different then usual" said the woman

" It's nothing Kikyou" Inuyasha said back as he left to his cabin, when he was at the door the waman called kikyou grabbed his arm.

" yes there is something wrong, is it that girl you kidnapped?" kikyou questioned.

" no, now leave me alone" Inuyasha said as he pulled his arm away from her death like grip.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was supper. Everyone was having sake exept Kagome and Sango. They said something about it being a drug to make the most respected men seem like total fools. Kagome was finished her supper and started singing under her breath.

How can I pretend that I don't see?  
What you hide so carelessly?  
I saw her bleed  
You heard me breathe  
And I froze inside myself  
And turned away

Sango was sitting beside Kagome and reconized the song. She started to sing under her breath also.

_  
I must be dreaming _

We all live (and)  
We all die (but)  
That does not begin to justify you

Sango looked over at Kagome again and saw a single tear slip down her face. Kagome whiped it away as she took another breath for the next verse

_  
It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No, I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not real life  
No, I must be dreaming_

Help! you know I've got to tell someone  
Tell them what I know you've done  
I fear you but spoken fears can come true

Kagome new that no one but Sango and herself would be able to understand the meaning of the song unless that person was like them.

We all live (and)  
We all die (but)  
That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No, I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not real life  
No, I must be dreaming

Sango noticed that Kikyou was watching them, Sango sent her a glare, one of those glares that means mind your own buisness kind of glare.

We all live (and)  
We all die (but)  
That does not begin to justify you

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No, I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not real life  
No, I must be dreaming

Not what it seems  
Not what you think  
I must be dreaming

Just in my mind  
Not in real life  
I must be dreaming

Kikyou was listinging to the song. _I thought that all the ones like me have perished._ She thought.

"Kagome why don't you and Sango sing another song." Asked Inuyasha since he knew kthat most of the crew was listing to their singing.

"Sure, Sango are you up to it?" asked Kagome with a sadness in her voice. Everybody but Kikyou cheered at this.

"Well Kagome lets go onto the deck a sing." Stated Sango.

"K" replied Kagome as she and Sango left for the deck, when they left everybody noticed and also left.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

After they sang a bit everybody retiered to there rooms, but Inuyasha said that he had to escourt Kagome to her room.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kagome was in her room with Inuyasha snoring on the floor beside her._How did he end up in my room again? _Kagome asked herself._Oh yah he said that he 'had' to walk me to my room for some reason, then once he got here he fell on the floor. _

She looked over to the snoring Inuyasha. All this snoring was giving her a headache. _Why does he have to snore so loud? It would be a miracle if I fall asleep tonight. _

Suddenly the door creaked open. Kagome looked up. It was one of the crewmembers. He wore a stained, white shirt that was torn at the bottom of the shirt. His pants wear also stained, and tore at the bottom of each pant leg but they were brown, not white. In his hand he had a dagger, a piece of rope, and a rolled up wash clothe. Kagome's bluish-gray eyes widened as he advanced towards her.

Kagome go out of her bed and backed up to the wall and watched to revolting man in front of her, she seen that the balkony was across the room so she couldn't make a run for it or else he would kill her, she also know that if she would scream he would slit her throat with the dagger.

Since the amazing captain didn't smell the intruder, Kagome figured that he was a deep sleeper. The crewmember walked up to her and hit her on the head with the dull end of the dagger. She then fell into the sleep of unconsciousness…

She awoke a short time later to find herself gagged and tied to the ship's mast. Her hands were behind her back, tied. Practically the whole crew was there except Sango, Inuyasha, and the first-mate Miroku. They all crowded around her. Kikyou walked up to the girl.

"What the hell are you thinking doing this to her" screamed kikyou.

A crewmember walked up to her "at supper you were watching her and we thought that you hated her so we brought her to you"

"No I do not _hate_ her, even though she looks like me, I do not _hate_ her. She is one like me, I could never harm my own kind"

"Then we shall kill you two" said another crewmember that was a demon, all the other men cheered at this.

They tied kikyou up beside Kagome. The men tore off their clothes and beat them. They bruised Kikyou's and Kagome's body, they also pulled their hair out. After they were finished they untied them. Kagome noticed that kikyou was worse than she was, kikyou probably had a few broken bones when Kagome only had cuts and bruises.

Kikyou looked up to Kagome. "Kagome I am one like you and I know that you are the one that will save us all from this hell." Said Kikyou as they pulled her up by the hair.

"Now who wants to go first?" asked one of the crew members holding kikyou up. Both kikyou and Kagomes eyes widened since they knew what they were talking about. Several men started cheering and making cat calls.

BANG! The crew member holding Kikyou fell down, and blood stared pouring out from the back of his chest.

"WHO DID THIS!!!!" yelled Inuyasha as he went to go get Kikyou and Kagome away from them. One of the crew members pointed the man that Inuyasha just killed, since the rest were to scared to do anything.

"Well throw him into Davy Jones Locker, I want this mess cleaned up by morning" Inuyasha commanded. The crew took the man and threw him over the side of the ship as other went to clean the mess up.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sango was running through the halls making her way to the deck. She was worried because she couldn't find Kagome and herd a gun shot.When Sango got finally got to the deck she seen a bloodied up Kikyou and Kagome, who Inuyasha was trying to get back to their rooms, well actually his room.

" What happened!?!?!?!?!" screamed Sango as she rushed up to get Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't answer but only said "take kagome and take her to my room." He gave Sango Kagome and ran with kikyou in his arms to his room also since it was the safest place.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

When thye got to Inuyasha's room Kagome was unconcious and Kikyou was saying words in another toung that Inuyasha could not understand. Sango knew what they ment though and cried silent tears fo her sister. Kagome decided that it would be a good tome to gain concioiusness again and sat up to see a bloodied Kikyou and a crying Sango holding Kikyou's had speeking their mother tounge. As Kagome listened to What they were saying Kagome started to sob, Inuyasha noticed and sat her in his lap and said some comforting words to her. A couple hours later Kikyou started to stop breathing.

"She is dead" stated Sango with no emotion in her voice. Sango went and told something that Inuyasha could not understand and Sango helped Kagome off Inuyasha's lap and set ther down on the bed holding both Kikyou and Kagome's hand.

(This is in Sango, Kikyou, and Kagome's mother tounge)

"Now that one of our race is dead, give her powers to our leader, to help her through her quest, let Kikyou Mashito guild our leader Kagome through the hardships in her life and let Kikyou Mashito's soul go to Kagome." Said Sango. Inuyasha sat their not nowing what was happening and looked shocked when a light beam went from Kikyou's body to Kagome's

"It is finished" said Sango as she helped Kagome up and to her room leaving a puzzled Inuyasha on a chair with a dead kikyou in his bed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

wow another chapter done hope you like it.REVIEW


	5. Overboard and the Villagers

Hey you guys sorry I havn't updated for a while, but I went and reread all the reviews I got and it inspired me to write another chapter. Hope you don't mind the shortness though.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day Kagome and Sango went up to the main deck and seen lots of crewmembers surrounding the edge of the deck. As the walked up they heard someone say throw her into the sea. So, Kagome and Sango ran up to the front pushing their way through the crowd and seen Kikyo's corpse on the edge of the ship and Inuyasha just about to push her over.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF PUSHING HER OVER!" yelled Kagome running up towards Inuyasha with Sango in tow.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked leaning against the boat.

"Because." Replied Sango

"Because why?" he asked.

"We can't tell." Stated Kagome and Inuyasha leaned back more.

SPLASH 

"Please don't tell me that was Kikyou." Said Sango

"I think it was." Said Kagome.

"Heh…heh…heh oops." Said Inuyasha looking a bit scared at the anger in both of the girls eyes.

"You are so dead Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome as she started to whack Inuyasha with a plank of wood that just _magically_ appeared. A few minutes later she stopped but only because Sango was holding her back.

"So Inuyasha, where will we be going next?" asked Sango still holding Kagome who was desperately trying to hit Inuyasha again.

"We'll be going to Japan" he stated proudly.

"No, we can't. I refuse to go." Yelled Kagome still struggling against Sangos hold.

"Yes we are going and that's final. There is no changing my mind." Inuyasha said and walked towards his cabin.

"Sango we are pretty much dead aren't we?"

"Yes Kagome I think we are"

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few days later 

"LAND AHOY" yelled one of the pirates.

"No no no no no no no no no, we are all going to die, DIE!" screamed Kagome as she was being dragged by Sango, onto the grassy land.

"It's ok Kagome, maybe they won't recognize us," hushed Sango

"But they will, they are going to recognize us and we are all going to die!"

"Kagome were on the land now and villagers are coming towards us."

Kagome and Sango both stared as many people in kimonos started to walk up towards them.

"You have come back Lady Kagome and Lady Sango, we are very pleased at your return," said a little old man in the front of all the vilagers. "But who are your friends that accompany you?"

"They have captured us and took us as hostage and then they took us to you, I don't consider them friends," replied Kagome in a cool calm voice.

"Oh well even though they captured and took both you and Lady Sango as hostages, they brought you to us and their crimes will go unpunished."

"Thank you milord," thanked Sango as the villagers beckoned them and Inuyasha's crew to follow them.

Ok this is where I stop. I won't be able to update for a while because I almost broke my neck and it's really sore, I have many school projects due, and I'm rewriting the earlier chapters of Pirate and The Maiden.

Hope you guys can forgive me for the long wait. My internet connection is always going offline. Hehe. Well I have to go now and rewrite my other fics/chapters. LATER.


End file.
